Deception
by Captain Grimm Stydia Swan
Summary: AU- Jasper has a different background than in the show. He was military, than CIA, now MI-6 and sort of undercover as a bodyguard. This goes through all four seasons. It is also Jaspenor.
1. Chapter 1

**Las Vegas, a lot of years ago,**

Jasper is running up to the house when he hears yelling. He stops, looks back down the street before sighing and opening the door. He enters the kitchen where the yelling is coming from and sees Earl throw a glass of some kind of alcohol at a woman's head. His eyes widen, but he stays silent.

"What do you want from me!" Cassandra asked angrily.

"I want you to stop protecting your son, I am going to start to use him for some of my cons and I don't need you to interfere!"

Jasper is watching, desperately hoping that his mother would stand up for him, but that isn't what happens.

"Fine!" Earl nods at that before looking at the opening in the kitchen. He sees Jasper and goes to him, he kneels down, "Jasper, it is a few days until Christmas, so we are getting you an elf costume." Jasper looks confused before nodding. His dad leaves and then he looks at his mother who shakes her head at him. He doesn't realize that day was the last time he would see his mother.

 **Las Vegas, 15 years ago.**

"Jasper!" Jasper groans before getting up from the bed and opening the door, "What do you want?"

"It's time for the next job." Jasper groans again letting his head fall down to his chest. He shakes his head before sighing. He gets dressed and then goes outside and sees that his father looks a lot like a cliche loan shark with the gold chain necklace and old fashioned suit.

Jasper sighs, it was time for the daily con of getting money from gamblers in need of some money. They have a few bucks stashed away for when his father wants to do this kind of job. Jasper goes to put on his cheap suit for when he pretends to be a bouncer type to look like he is protecting his father. When he finished changing he looks at the application to go into the military. He folds it and puts it in his suit and then heads out to his father. They leave the trailer park area and head to one of the few casinos that his father and him are not blacklisted from.

They pull up to the casino and when they get out his father smiles and claps Jasper on the shoulder, "You have 15 minutes to do what you want and then you come and find me in the restaurant." Jasper nods before disappearing. His father looks at him, shaking his head, amazed at how quick Jasper is able to blend into the crowd, so well that even his father can't find him after a few seconds.

This is what Jasper wanted, he is outside and puts the piece of paper into an envelope and then puts it in the mail. He then heads back inside to continue the con with his father, that he hopefully won't have to continue once he gets a letter back.

The next day, after successfully ripping off a guy who needed the extra dough, his father yells at him, "Jasper!"

Jasper gets up and walks out of his room, "What, dad?" His father looks at him for a minute before shrugging, "I think I have a new con in mind for the next casino we go to."

Jasper nods his head, he looks around for a minute, "You continue to think on that and I will go for a drive, just to clear my head for the next con." His dad buys that and lets him leave without a second thought.

Jasper goes to the PO box that he and his dad own so none of the cons gone bad victims can find them. He opens the mailbox and doesn't find the letter that he has been waiting for.

He gets home and sees his dad leaning over some papers, he sighs, "So, what is this big plan of yours?"

"We are going to get to the Cook's and take their money." Jasper stares at him and then huffs a laugh, "They are mobsters and you want to take their money," Jasper snaps his fingers, "just like that?"

His father stares at him and then shrugs, "Well yeah."

Jasper huffs, "We could be shot or killed if we do that!"

Earl shrugs again.

"How is this going to work anyways?" Jasper is desperately trying to find a way for this plan to not work.

Earl explains the plan and that causes Jasper to shake his head while thinking that he hopes to get that letter before hand. The plan was to seduce the daughter and get in somehow. Jasper doesn't understand how that will get them money, but until he has the letter he is stuck where he is.

For weeks he went along with the plan even though he really disliked Samantha. She was just not a very good person and she always talked down at him. The next day he was getting ready when he got an alert on his phone about the plan about to go down. Jasper was now supposed to get the Cook's together for some reason to distract them while Earl steals the money. (This was a very stupid plan, but there was no other idea)

He tries to distract the Cook's but fails, he runs away while trying to call his father. The goons are following him with guns. He is outside in the parking lot when he turns around abruptly. The goons hold their guns on him, he starts stuttering when a bang is heard. Jasper feels a pain and looks down, there is a red spot growing on his shirt. The goons look confused and turn. Jasper follows that and blurringly sees Earl standing with his gun.

Jasper whispers, "Dad?" The goons look surprised that the father shot his son. Earl looks at Jasper before shrugging, "You were planning on leaving and I can't have that, not when I am getting a little to old to work every con with you." Jasper just looks incredulous as he falls to his knees and hears the sirens of the cops. Earl runs the other way after hearing the sirens. The goons look between Jasper and Earl before stepping closer to Jasper, they can't just leave him injured like that. Jasper is laughing a little, "Only my father would shoot me because he wants to retire and me to take his place."

The goons grimace at that before helping to staunch the bleeding. The ambulance arrives and takes him to the hospital where he is tended to. He makes it through the surgery and wakes up a few days later with a handcuff around the bed and his wrist. He looks around confused before seeing a cop standing outside his window. He then remembers what happened before he arrived at the hospital. He groans out loud and sees the cop speak into his walkie. The next hour passes with nothing happening and then his door opens. It is a detective. He walks down and sits in the chair next to the bed.

"Sorry about this." Jasper just sighs and raises his eyebrows.

"Okay, here is how this is going to go. We have evidence from the cameras and from the Cook's that you and an accomplice were trying to steal from them. We are willing to offer a deal if you give up your accomplice."

Jasper laughs in pain. The detective looks confused, "What?"

"I am the accomplice, I never wanted to do the job." The detective looks surprised, "Then why did you do it."

Jasper sighs again, "I did it because I haven't gotten the letter from the military that I have been waiting for and because the other guy is my dad." The detective looks even more surprised. He sits back, "Wow, your father."

"Yep, and my own father shot me," a pause, "What is the offer?"

"Well the offer was prison time, but if you are the accomplice not the mastermind and your father shot you I think we need to come up with a different offer."

"How about this, I give you some of the worst things that my father has done and if I have gotten into the military you let me go into the military." The detective looks pensive, "I will have to talk to the lawyers, but if they find that okay so do I. We will get your mail for you."

Jasper nodded before going to sleep. He wakes up the next day and sees a pile of mail set on the table next to him. He groans as he sits up, but he gets the mail. He looks through most of it bored until he gets to the one that he wants. He frantically opens the mail and reads it. He is smiling when the detective comes back in.

"What are you smiling at?"

"I got into the military."

"Congratulations. I guess that means that the offer that we made yesterday is still on the table?"

Jasper nods before telling the detective the worst of his fathers cons. He is watching the TV when there is an announcement that there has been an arrest for an attempted theft from the Cook's. He smiles slightly at the payback to his father. He closes his eyes still smiling because once he is healed he is headed to the military academy.

 **A few years later,**

Jasper is sitting at a table going over intelligence reports when he hears a know on his door. He opens it and finds his commanding officer standing on the other side. Jasper is surprised, but also confused.

"Sir? What are you doing here?"

"I am here with an opportunity for you."

"What is that offer?"

"Well, you have been doing excellent work and people high up are starting to notice."

"How high up?" Jasper asks suspiciously.

"CIA, high up." Jasper raises his eyebrows, "Wow."

"Yep, the opportunity is to join the CIA and go work for them." Jasper nods before saying, "Can I have a day to think about it?"

His boss nods before leaving. Jasper shuts the door before laying down on the bed and thinking hard about the offer. The next day he decides to accept the offer.

 **5 years later,**

He has come a long way since the military academy. He can do a lot more damage and infiltration when he needs to because of his training in the CIA. He is on downtime right now because of a previous fight in Hong Kong against a General Shrieve who was intent on unleashing a virus across Hong Kong. He did a lot of stuff in Hong Kong that would be considered bad, but he did that because he lost a little kid who had become a friend or even a little sister to the virus.

He is sitting on his bed looking at the ashes of his friend when there is a knock on the door. He clears his throat and rubs his face, "Come in."

It is one of his teammates, Aaron Cross, who trained him although Aaron is in a different sector than him and isn't supposed to exist at all. Aaron looks at him, "Are you okay."

Jasper huffs, "Yeah, I'm getting there." Aaron nods before tilting his head, "You have orders to appear before someone."

Jasper looks confused, but stands up. He goes up to his bosses office. His boss looks up and tries to smile, but it comes out as a grimace. Jasper raises an eyebrow. "You wanted to see me sir?"

The boss clears his throat, "Yes I did," he stands though, "But we are going somewhere else to talk about this."

They walk to a conference room where there are people that Jasper recognizes and some that he doesn't he sits down and notices that his boss goes to sit on the other side of the table with the others.

One of them starts speaking, "This is sort of a tribunal based on your actions in Hong Kong."

Jasper swallows hard thinking back at that.

"You were considered insubordinate and that can be costly to your career."

Jasper sighs and looks down, "Yes, I know, but I can't say that I regret it. I mean that general was killing little kids for no reason other than to spread the virus."

His boss nods, "That is why we are going to be discussing what to do with you now."

Jasper nods and sits in silence while the people across from him start whispering to each other. The discussion ends and one of them stands up.

"You will be coming with me after this meeting." Jasper looks confused, both at the order and that the man is speaking in an English accent.

"Where is that?" Jasper asks. The man smiles, "England, and I am part of the MI-5 and 6 department, it is a British version of the CIA sort of, we are more public though.

Jasper looks to his boss who smiles and nods agreeing that this is a good option. "Okay then when do we leave?"

"As soon as you pack up your stuff."

Jasper nods and leaves the room, he packs his stuff and when he is done is goes to the main office with his duffle bag. He goes to one of the secretaries who knows what is happening and is his boss's secretary.

"Hi, Nancy." Nancy smiles at him.

"I am leaving for an overseas job, but I want to be careful with this." He lifts the ashes onto the desk. Nancy smiles sympathetically before nodding her head. "Where do you want this delivered?"

"I don't know yet, but when I figure that out I will let you know and you can send it to me."

Nancy nods before shaking his hand, "It has been an honor knowing you Jasper. Good luck."

He smiles back before heading out. When he leaves the building a car pulls up and the man from before rolls down his window, "Get in."

Jasper gets in and they are off to the airport for England.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own The Royals. I was wondering about something, would you guys want this story to have to deal with the abolishment storyline or not because I can't decide. Also this is going to be one episode per chapter and more about Jasper than the show. I will add characters when i think that I can use them, I just can't think of a plot that involves all the characters that isn't the exactly the same as the show already has it.**

They land in England and Jasper follows the man from the airport to the car to a flat. He sets his duffle down on the bed after the man tells him that this is his flat for a little while. They head to the MI-6 office. The man introduces himself as Scott. He is one of the team leaders at MI-6.

Jasper listens as Scott describes where they are and the locations that he might need to know. They stop at a big company looking building, Scott describing amusedly that they have to look inconspicuous. Jasper nods at that. Scott takes him up to the highest office where he knocks on a door.

Jasper hears the word 'open' and Scott motions for Jasper to go first. He enters and notices that there are two people in the room. One of them keeps looking at the older man while the older man stands and his presence seems commanding. Jasper just waits for introductions.

The man sitting at the desk stands up and comes around to Jasper. "Welcome, my name is William." Jasper shakes his hand before looking at the other man.

William swallows, "Right, Jasper Frost this is King Simon Henstridge." Jasper looks at the King with a raised eyebrow.

Simon smiles at that while looking at the man before him. Simon thinks Jasper looks like someone who can handle himself.

Jasper hesitates, "I don't know how to respond to royalty."

King Simon huffs a laugh, "That's okay, you'll learn. For now it is You're Majesty and a bow in front of people. In here you can call me Simon or Sir if that is more comfortable." Jasper nods.

"So what did MI-6 want from me Sirs?" Jasper looks at both of them who suddenly looked very serious.

"We have a problem where there has been some mysterious threats against the King and his family. Now the problem that we are having is that we are not sure if there are inside men as well. We need someone who has no previous loyalty, but still is honorable that they won't change sides either."

Jasper is nodding along. "So I am the person that has no previous loyalty, but my record shows that I am honorable and won't switch sides no matter what."

They nod. "The only problem with that is that I have no training for MI-6 or what you might have in mind."

"What we have in mind is for you to become a bodyguard for one of the family members and before that we would train you. We have seen your file and we know that you are a fast learner so you wouldn't have to spend much time until you are in the palace working."

Jasper nods his head, "Alright when do we start and do you have a person in mind for who I would bodyguard and do you have a file or something so that I can learn what I need to learn about hierarchy or what to say to people."

"That is one thing. We do not know exactly who we will have you guard, it will most likely be Princess Eleanor given that she doesn't keep bodyguards for long. We were thinking that you could have an accent and we would create a background for you. And we do have files for you to look through."

Jasper nods, "British accent might be hard to learn." They agree, but they know he will do it, it took him very little to learn other languages, this is just adding an accent.

"Sooner or later you might mess up or get caught in a lie," Simon looked at him, "I want you to come to me as soon as that happens, no matter who caught you in the lie." Jasper nods and agrees to the serious request.

King Simon nods at them both before leaving. William follows him to the door. When the King is gone he comes back and sits at the desk. "Alright, lets get started."

William goes over the regular training schedule. "After you have been trained by our best MI-6 agents we will have you tested on your accent and other facts about the royal family and your own fake background. Understand."

Jasper nods, but hesitates, "Who will I report to after I get to the palace."

"Well technically it would be a man named Ted Pryce, but you will not tell him the truth, the only person you do that with is the King or me on occasion." Jasper nods because that is a good plan to have in place.

He stands shakes William's hand before heading out the door. When he gets to the elevator Scott is waiting for him. He looks at him, "Finished getting your assignment?" Jasper nods.

Scott smiles at him, "Well let's get your training started."

The next few weeks past and Jasper was doing his best. He was flying through the courses that he had to complete.

A month later Jasper is working on his accent and talking to everyone with it. He is in his room going over the packet that was given to him on the royal family.

 **The Palace**

Simon is looking out the window at a helicopter that has brought Eleanor home from Paris. A man comes into the room, "Your majesty?"

Simon turns to look at him, "My god, Truman. What else did she do? I can't imagine it being much worse."

The man looks sad, "It's not your daughter, sir. It's your son. I'm afraid it is worse."

Simon is stunned as Truman tells him what happened to his son. He is thinking that this is what he was afraid of. He looks down before taking a deep breath. He looks at Truman, "Gather the family, I have something important to do," Truman just looks confused, "It is important so I need you to tell the family that I am going to get information on my son."

Truman nods and leaves to go tell the family.

Simon heads over to the MI-6 building. He enters and everyone who sees him bows and murmurs apologies for Prince Robert. He goes to the elevator and presses the top button. He enters William's office and finds William on the phone. William looks up and says he will call the person back. "Sorry, sir."

"It's fine." Simon pauses for a moment before looking William directly in the eye. "It's time."

William nods and presses the intercom button, "Susan, will you call Jasper Frost into the office."

A few moments later Jasper knocks and then enters. He sees the King, "I'm sorry for your loss, sir." Simon smiles at him, "Thank you."

Simon takes a moment, he shakes his head, "We-I think that it is time for you to come to the palace since this was an attack on us."

"I thought it was described as an accident."

"It wasn't, but people will assume that or that it was suicide, but I know this was an actual attack."

Jasper nods, "Well who will I be protecting?"

"I think that it would be best if you bodyguard Eleanor, she has become out of control, so this might work for the both of us, less crazy from her and you can find out who is doing this to my family."

Jasper nods, but hesitates, Simon tilts his head, "What is it son?"

"I have heard that Eleanor likes to fire her guards after a month or less."

Simon smiles, "Yes, but if she does that come to me and maybe we can come up with an idea on how to stop that from happening."

Jasper agrees to that, "So it is bodyguard school and then in a few days I will be Princess Eleanor's bodyguard."

Simon nods and shakes Jasper and William's hands before leaving.

Jasper heads over to the royal security and asks if he can join. He gets in and is in training for a few days before Ted Pryce walks into the room full of bodyguards waiting for a personal royal to guard. Ted goes to the front of the room, "Alright everyone this tragic accident has caused some upheaval and bear with me."

Ted starts going down the list of royalty with bodyguards, "Marcus will stay as Prince Liam's bodyguard, but Princess Eleanor's security detail was fired so the person taking over that position is…" Most bodyguards are hyped because they have heard rumors about Eleanor, "Jasper Frost."

The bodyguards look over at Jasper who has no expression on his face. Ted finishes his list of security detail before motioning them to join him. He starts handing out the assignments and once everyone but Jasper was gone, Ted stopped. He looked at Jasper, "Okay, well what you need to know is that Princess Eleanor is a handful." Jasper nods at that, using his accent, "I have read something about her activities." Ted smiles, "Just so you are prepared, off you go."

Jasper nods before leaving, he is walking down the palace halls when he finally finds Eleanor. Eleanor spots a guy walking towards her in a suit. Jasper has decided that he was going to act bumbling at first to see if that would talk suspicion away from him.

Eleanor raises an eyebrow when the man stops next to her, "Well go on who are you?"

"Uh- Jasper Frost, your new security detail."

Eleanor looks him up and down before shrugging, "Let's go then."

They are in the wine cellar

 **"** Enjoying that?"

 **"** Oh, perhaps I could call the keeper of the cellar, your majesty."

 **"** It's "Deputy Yeoman of the Royal Cellars," and I'm "Your Highness." If you're going to work here, you better learn the language." Eleanor was wondering where they found this guy.

 **"** Apologies, your highness." Jasper rolls his eyes behind her back, ' _this is going to be difficult with her attitude'._

 **"** Are you nervous?" Eleanor smirks at that thought.

 **"** Very much so, yes."

 **"** Why? Because I'm the princess or because I'm hot?" Eleanor wonders.

 **"** Well, no, because you're the princess." Jasper decided to try and take her down a peg, but she gave a really good stare down, "Because you're hot. Er, both."

 **"** Inappropriate." Eleanor says although she was surprised by the first comment.

 **"** Apologies, your highness."

 **"** I'm messing with you. Though I do have serious concerns about your ability to guard my body, Jasper. The good news for you is that I can look after myself. Now here, hold out your arms."

Eleanor hands him a box of wine to hold while she looks around for something different or a specific bottle of wine.

She looks at Jasper, "Okay, you look concerned. There are 25,000 bottles of wine down here, Jasper. I'm the princess. My house, my wine! Okay?"

 **"** Oh, no. No, of course." Jasper fumbles for a minute.

 **"** Yes. But look, if the Deputy Yeoman sees you, you're an alcoholic burglar. Got it?"

Eleanor picks up a bottle of wine and looks around it.

 **"** Ooh, this is a 1942 something or other. After I drink this, I'll need you to find a good spot to hide the evidence."

 **"** Sorry. You just said—" Jasper is very stunned at how this first meeting is going.

 **"** Okay. You can go. But tomorrow night were going out, so could you lighten up?"

 **"** Er, yes, your majest- highness."

 **"** Okay. Right."

They leave the cellar. Eleanor goes to the balcony and starts to drink the wine bottle that she has with her.

Jasper goes to his room in the staff quarters. He thinks about what he just encountered. _'Holy crap that woman is crazy and if I wasn't here under King's orders she would probably get rid of me within a week. I need to come up with a plan in case she does try to fire me.'_

He is thinking about it for a few minutes before he decides to go to see the King. He goes to his office and knocks on the door. He hears 'come in' and opens the door. "Sir." Jasper nods at Simon.

"What can I do for you Jasper?"

"Well, I just finished my first part of the job and I think it is likely that she is going to try and fire me so I was wondering what I should do?"

Simon thinks for a minute, "Well I do not know how she will try and fire you so after today if she tries to fire you think of something and then let me know." Jasper is nodding when he gets an alert that Eleanor wants to go out.

"Got to go. Eleanor wants to go somewhere." Simon nods and Jasper leaves the office.

He gets the car and they arrive at Robert's casket. He watches as she says she misses Robbie and that she'll be fine, but he needs to look out for Liam. He was amazed at how strong she was trying to be even when no one is around. Eleanor gets back up.

"Where to, your highness?"

Eleanor pauses, "Have you ever been to Paris, Jasper? Oh, its a beautiful city."

They get in the car and head for the airport and then are their way to Paris.

The next morning Eleanor is laying in bed with another woman and Jasper.

Eleanor kicks the girl out and wakes up Jasper. Jasper sits up and turns away from Eleanor so she doesn't see his face and the fact that he is freaking out. _'Crap, crap, crap. What am I going to do now.'_ Jasper is trying to get his head to work and he works out a plan that is probably not going to go over well with the King.

Eleanor begins talking, **"** I apologize in advanced, Jasper, for getting you sacked. But let's be honest, I mean, you were a dead man walking anyway."

Jasper sighs, **"** Probably so. What do you remember from last night."

Eleanor pauses because she does remember some things, but it is blurry. **"** Erm, nothing, Jasper. You were perfectly forgettable."

Jasper gets up and buttons his shirt. He is trying his best to stay unemotional.

His accent unconsciously slips, **"** It's just that I remember everything."

 **"** Yeah, well, like I said. You're very welcome."

Jasper nods before saying, **"** I remember being at the club. And I remember the drugs that I put in your drink. And I remember every sordid, depraved, self-loathing thing that you did after that. And if I forget, I can always just watch the video. So I think I'll keep this job. Oh! And I like the benefits."

Jasper walks toward the door, pulls the comforter off the bed, and leaves. Eleanor sits there dumbfounded that Jasper was trying to blackmail her. She is sitting there thinking back at that conversation, when she realizes that she heard a different accent when he was talking.

Jasper stops outside the room and puts on his jacket before freaking out on the inside. He head down to his room to take a shower before he has to go to the King and explain himself.

Jasper is in his room thinking about last night and the fact that he was so worried that he would fail that Eleanor was able to ply him with alcohol. He closes his eyes and pinches his nose annoyed with himself.

He gets up and heads to the palace, avoiding where the Princess might be. He knocks once again on the door. When he comes inside he sees the King sitting down at a desk. Simon looks up and sees Jasper, he sighs, "So I guess Eleanor tried to fire you." Jasper nodded before gesturing to a chair, Simon nodded.

Jasper sighs, "I think I will be getting fired anyways. By you at least." Simon looks confused.

"Look," Jasper sighs and looks at the King, "You know your daughter's habits right?" Simon nods. " Well, I let the pressure get to me and I got drunk with Princess Eleanor, and then we slept together as well as with another girl." Simon raises his eyebrows at this.

"Then she threatened to fire me for doing that so I claimed that I videoed us and am going to use it to blackmail her." Simon sighs before shaking his head. He watches how Jasper is looking at the ground expecting to get fired.

"Well, I am not going to say I like this, however she has probably done far worse and this could be a form of payback."

Jasper nods at that before wincing, "I also think I left the impression that if she didn't want the video out then we should keep sleeping together, but I can not do that at all, I can think of something else," a pause, "unless I am fired." Jasper looks at him sheepishly.

The King is quiet for a while thinking this through. He sighs, "You can choose how to do this. You are not fired, but after this I don't want to know intimate details about," Simon gestures at Jasper, "about any of this." Jasper nods before standing, "Thank you Simon." Simon smiles at the use of his first name.

Jasper leaves the room and Helena comes around the corner wondering what her daughter's bodyguard was doing with her husband.

 **AN: I have a question: For those who watch the Royals we know that the King is stabbed and I was wondering if you guys** **would want him to die or live in a coma for a few seasons.**


	3. Chapter 3-1x02

**AN: I've decided that there will be no abolishment of the monarchy in this story. I have come up for different reasons for the attacks that involve the monarchy. I am not really focusing on Cyrus and the queen just yet, but when I come up for a reason as to why they are conspiring that doesn't involve keeping the monarchy I will mention it. If any of you have ideas just let me know.**

Jasper is in his room thinking about the choices he has to make. He didn't like his options, but he kind of likes Eleanor so he can't think of any other way on how to blackmail her. He decides that he is going to keep sleeping with her, but there is also the fact that his accent slipped and he didn't act like a bumbling bodyguard means that he has to change how he acts around them.

The next day Eleanor wakes up in bed. She spots Jasper's phone. She gets up and tries to stealthily climb over him to get to the phone, but as soon as she reaches the phone Jasper grabs her arm.

 **"** My phone is password protected and your video is backed up onto several hard drives. While you're here, good morning, baby." Jasper says as he tries to wrap his arms Eleanor. She pushes him away, "You can't do this to me."

 **"** You didn't seem to mind last night. And you were the one that just climbed on top of me."

 **"** I meant blackmail. You drugged me." Eleanor just ignored the second part of his sentence.

 **"** You drugged yourself, you get blacked out all the time and you know it." Jasper does have a good point at that. "Now go get me some breakfast." Eleanor paused what she was doing and stared incredulously at Jasper.

 **"** What?"

 **"** You heard me."

 **"** Have you not been listening to me for the past two weeks? You don't order me around. I order you. I'm the princess."

 **"** If by princess you mean potential porn star." Jasper regrets this later, but he was in the moment, "I'm famished from all this angry, supposed reluctant sex we've been having. So, food. Now. Go." He waves his hand like she is the servant.

 **"** No." Eleanor tries to gain power.

Jasper reaches for his phone and pretends to type, "Dear Dethroned..." Eleanor starts to walk towards the door. Jasper starts when he realizes that she intends to go out in just her underwear and he doesn't want that, "You might want to put some clothes on. Someone might film you and blackmail you with it." Trying to keep up appearances.

Eleanor begins getting dressed. **"** I can't wait to ruin your life." She states angrily. Jasper just smirks at her and she will never admit that the smirk does something to her.

Someone knocks on the door.

 **"** Go away!" Eleanor yells exasperated.

 **"** It's the queen of England. Open the door." Eleanor starts to freak out because she doesn't want the bodyguard to be found in her bed which doesn't really make sense because if she wanted him gone all she had to do was let the queen find him there. But for some reason she is trying to hide him.

She turns towards the bed, **"** You can't…" but finds that he has already disappeared.

Eleanor tells her mother to enter. Helena starts to talk about Eleanor's online presence and the fact that Rachel will now deal with that by filtering everything that Eleanor posts.

Eleanor is told to try and she does. She types on the phone, a nasty message for her mother. She presses enter and watches as Rachel gets a notification on her phone and then Eleanor looks down and sees that the message has changed to, "I love my mum."

Eleanor pauses at that, "You can't do this." She gets angry again, "Between you and-" She starts to gesture at the bed before remembering that nobody knows about that and takes a breath.

 **"** Fine. Just go." They start to leave when Eleanor thinks they are far enough to not hear her, "I love my mum." She says sarcastically when Helena turns around smiling, "I love you too darling!"

Eleanor sighs and turns back towards the bed and finds that Jasper is back under the covers. She is stunned, _'How did he get away and back so undetected and quickly?'_

Jasper kind of ignores her look, **"** Where's that breakfast?"

She sighs before heading for the door, **"** FML!"

 **"** Get me some coffee, too." Jasper can't keep it up when she slams the door. He sits up and groans, _'I can't believe I just ordered the princess around. Geez what is wrong with me, I get a good job offer and I still resort to conman ways in the end.'_

Jasper is annoyed at himself, but he admits that he is hungry so he waits for the breakfast. Eleanor comes back into the room to find that Jasper is dressed. "Are you leaving before you get your precious breakfast." Jasper looks at her, "No, I was just getting ready to slip away to my room and get ready to be a bodyguard for the rest of the day."

Eleanor stands next to the cart, "Well here is everything I like, including tea not COFFEE!" She states in an overly dramatic voice. Jasper just smirks, "That's fine, I like tea as well."

"Ugh." She pauses for a moment before smirking, "Hey, Jasper?" Jasper is eating a piece of her bacon which she wants to rip out of his hands, when he looks at her, "Where is your accent?"

Jasper pauses, "Well, maybe I am doing something wrong, your highness." He says with the accent. _'I can't believe I let the accent slip again. I have GOT to stop doing that.'_

He gets up and smiles at her before leaving. Eleanor just huffs and falls back on the bed to sleep some more without worrying about Jasper and his video.

Helena and Simon are walking towards his office while Simon is trying to defend Ted to Helena. Helena wants to fire him, but Simon claims that if they stopped hanging around the parents of Liam's conquests her party's would be a party of one. Simon is annoyed that they are throwing a garden party just as Robert has died, Helena claims it is to get things back to normal. Simon just hums.

Helena turns to look at him just outside the office, "What is with this new bodyguard that you keep seeing in your office."

Simon looks at her trying to decipher what she might do, "He is Eleanor's new bodyguard and I kind of want him to last a little longer so I am giving him tips on how to handle and protect her." Helena just nods, not accepting that as the full story.

Everyone is gathered in a room, waiting to go to the garden party outside. Jasper looks over at Eleanor as she bends down to put something in her shoe. He stares for a touch to long and it takes him a moment to notice that the queen has entered the room to give a slight speech. He smirks a little when Eleanor mentions using the sisters as shields for the death threat that has him and every bodyguard on high alert.

He is following Eleanor around the party when she asks, "How long do you think you can keep this up?"

Jasper is looking around as he replies, "How long can I or how long will I?"

 **"** Oh, nice accent. You'll slip up. And when you do, you're going to jail. So you'd better file a few things away in your wank bank, Jasper." Jasper wants to roll his eyes at that, but he is not wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes. Eleanor looks over and sees her cousins hanging off of a guy, "Who's is that?"

Jasper looks at her incredulously, **"** Andy Sinclair. The Olympic swimmer. Andy Sinclair won four gold medals in the last Olympics, including one of the greatest come-from-behind finishes in sports history. The guy inspired a nation."

 **"** Does he inspire you?"

 **"** Well, yes, as a matter of fact, he does." Jasper remembers when he used to watch the Olympics with his father and how inspired he felt by Andy Sinclair.

 **"** Swimmer, huh?" She basically murmurs to herself before heading over to where Andy was. Jasper can't believe she would do that, wait maybe he can believe it. _'This is what I get for treating her like that this morning and also probably the blackmail plays a big part in it as well.'_

Eleanor walks up up to Andy and the sisters drooling over him.

 **"** Scurry." She tells her cousins and they leave in a hurry, in different directions.

 **"** Hi, your highness."

 **"** It's quite an honor to meet you. That comeback in that swimming race, it inspired me."

 **"** That's very kind of you to say." Andy smirks on the inside, _'She's going to be easy.'_

Eleanor puts her hand on Andy's jacket, **"** You must be in magnificent shape."

Jasper doesn't like the look of things and hurries over to them, **"** Excuse me, your highness, may I have a word, please?"

Eleanor smiles a little, she now has the upper hand. **"** This is my bodyguard, Jasper. He's not supposed to speak until spoken to, but he's a big fan of yours, so I think he's a little bit out of his depth."

 **"** Good to meet you, Jasper. Where are you from?"

 **"** Yes, Jasper. Where are you from? It's okay to answer. I give you permission. Go ahead. Speak."

Jasper is desperately trying to remember what his file said about this, **"** Shoreditch, actually."

 **"** Shoreditch." Eleanor repeats, annoyed that he had an answer.

 **"** Your highness?" He motions for her to follow him.

 **"** Yes. Excuse me." Jasper and Eleanor head back closer the tent to talk.

 **"** What do you think you're doing?" Jasper asks, really wanting to know, but at the same time he doesn't want to know.

 **"** Right now, I'm flirting with your hero. And pretty soon, I'm going to de-hero your hero. And there's not a thing you can do about it. Because out here, you're simply Jasper, my speak-when-spoken-to British bodyguard. And by the way, your accent is slipping." Eleanor smirks before heading back to Andy with fake apologies.

Jasper is really annoyed, but trying to hide it. He also doesn't want what is about to happen, happen. But he can't stop it, at least not yet. So he goes back to being the stone-faced bodyguard walking a few steps behind Eleanor and Andy as she suggests a tour of the palace. She happens to glance back at Jasper with a smirk as she suggests the tour so he knows what she means.

Eleanor is walking with Andy towards her room with Jasper a few steps behind.

Andy is looking around, **"** I can't believe we're in the palace. This place is so amazing."

Eleanor stops at a door, **"** You know what's even more amazing? My bedroom." She gestures to the room behind her.

 **"** Is that appropriate?" Andy watches as Jasper goes to stand guard to the side of the door.

 **"** Is this appropriate?" Eleanor kisses Andy. Jasper looks over and finds it hard to look away because he knows she is just doing this to get back at him.

 **"** I'm going in. You'll want to join me. I, too, have inspired a nation." She says this as she looks over at Jasper, hoping for some kind of reaction. Eleanor goes in the room and shuts the door.

Andy looks over at Jasper, **"** People always say my comeback inspired them. But you know what it means to me? It means I get to add a princess to my long list of desperate sluts."

Jasper clenches his fist, but acts like he gets what Andy is saying. _'He better not have said what I think he just said or so help me.'_ Jasper decides that he is going to do something that is probably stupid, **"** Andy. I'm sorry, I'll probably lose my job for this, but could I get a photo?"

 **"** Anything for the little people." Jasper smirks at that comment and decides that he is no longer inspired by this guy. Jasper and Andy take a selfie. There is a sound outside, but she ignores it until she gets a text.

It's Jasper texting 'Hi'. She opens the message and finds a blurry picture of Jasper and Andy, where it looks like Andy is knocked out. She gets up annoyed and opens the door to find Andy on the ground and Jasper just standing there, cool as a cucumber.

 **"** What did you do? Did you kill him?"

 **"** Maybe." Jasper is smiling on the inside.

 **"** You can't do that!" She tries to tell him and then she hears voices and grows even more annoyed. Penelope and Maribel are talking and coming down the hall. They stop when they see Andy on the ground, "Is he dead?"

 **"** Maybe." Jasper says again. Penelope and Maribel drag Andy's body away.

Eleanor looks over at Jasper, **"** You can't do this." She storms back into her room. Jasper is worried about what she might do next. Jasper decides that he is going to cut her off before she can do anything. He doesn't like what he is about to do, but he can't go around acting like a jealous bodyguard.

Later that night, Eleanor is laying on her bed when Jasper enters the room. She slides to the foot of the bed provocatively.

Jasper heads over to her, **"** We're not going to have another day like today. Because if we do, I'm releasing the video."

Eleanor puts her feet on his stomach, **"** No, you won't. Because if you do, all this goes away." She uses her feet to push him away, "Don't make false threats, Jasper. It makes you less interesting." Jasper takes his coat and leaves.

 **"** No blackmail sex tonight?" Eleanor asks sarcastically. She lays back on the bed and laughs a little because she won the round tonight. She still thinks that she needs help. She learned that Ophelia is sitting in one of the garden party tents. She heads over there with her remedy hangover cure. She hands it over to Ophelia. "I need your help." Ophelia looks at her confused, "You, the princess needs my help? With what?"

"You are the head of security's daughter and I need information that can only be accessed through his computer and credentials, all of which you have access to."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"I need information on security detail Jasper Frost."

Ophelia agrees to help.

Simon is looking around at the paintings when Liam comes up to him apologizing for the crowd surfing. Liam claims that he wants to change and now that Robert is gone he is going to be the next King and he needs to be ready and learn the way. Simon smiles and agrees to help him. Liam then heads to bed, Simon is heading to his own when he runs into Jasper.

"Jasper." Jasper stops and turns, "Your majesty."

"Come with me." They go into Simon's office and shut the door, Helena is around the corner again and is even more curious about these meetings.

Simon shuts the door, "I thought I should mention that Queen Helena is curious about our meetings." Jasper raises an eyebrow, "Now, I told her I want you to last longer than a month so I am giving you tips on how to handle her." Jasper nods.

"I can understand that sir, and I will try my best. What do I do about the queen if I get cornered?"

"Try your hardest not to and don't do anything with her on your own like you did my daughter." Simon stares him down at that. Jasper rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yes sir."

"I'll report back if I find anything on the threat to the family, I have been working on my off hours, but so far nothing." Simon just nods before dismissing him. Jasper leaves and heads to his room for a quick power nap before doing what he told Simon about looking for the threat.

 **AN: I got a review mentioning that I should work more on the Jaspenor scenes. The thing is, is that I am new to writing my own stories and I am not sure I am good at getting the romantic parts down right, if anyone has suggestions on how to handle that let me know. Also let me know if there are specific scenes that you might want to see between Liam and Jasper in the first season, Jasper and Eleanor, or any other character.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Royals. Even though I want someone like Jasper.**

Eleanor is texting Ophelia about if she has found anything about Jasper. Ophelia hasn't because she is busy going to classes. Eleanor is annoyed by the fact that her going to classes is stopping her from helping. Jasper is getting dressed as she texts Ophelia.

Jasper smirks from where he is getting dressed, **"** She have anything for you yet?"

Eleanor pauses, **"** Who?"

 **"** Ophelia. You're texting her to try and find out something to use against me."

Eleanor is annoyed that he guessed her move, but wasn't going to admit it, **"** I'm not texting Ophelia."

 **"** Ophelia has access to Ted, who has access to me. That would be my play." He finishes putting on his dress shirt while thinking of what kind of truth to tell her, "I'm from Nevada. I grew up outside Las Vegas. My parents were grifters and thieves whose hearts were broken when their only son decided to work security in the casinos. Eventually, he became the best there was, they disowned him, not that it mattered, and he wound up in the bed of a princess." _'I told her almost everything except that I didn't work security.'_

 **"** The princess. And not that I believe you, why did you leave? If you had it so good in Las Vegas." Eleanor is curious, if his story was true than he just became a lot more interesting than before.

 **"** Because Las Vegas is a goddamn impossible way of life." Jasper replies passionately, _'This time there is no lie in that. I went to the military to get out of both Las Vegas and my family.'_

 **"** So is blackmail." Eleanor claims while understanding what Jasper was saying even if he was lying. Jasper comes closer to her and leans across her. His hand brushes her thigh when he sits down and Eleanor tries not to be affected.

Jasper leans in close and whispers, **"** You have a panic button right there. All you have to do is press it." His eyes are kind of daring her to even though he doesn't want that to happen, he doesn't know why he mentioned the panic button.

Eleanor ignores the idea that she should press the buttons for some reason, **"** You might have the upper hand right now, Jasper from wherever, but what you don't have is permission to be here in the morning, wearing that smug, arrogant, "I win" look on your face. Now get off. And get out! Now!" Jasper gets up and heads towards the door. He turns around at the last second, "Last night was fun. Let me know what Ophelia finds out." He dramatically opens the doors before leaving. He stands there for a moment before finding the secret passage way that would get him to his room without being noticed. He had looked up the map for the palace before getting the job.

In the next hour, Eleanor has gotten information that her mother plans on wearing purple for the photo shoot so she has an outfit that is purple as well. She and Jasper head over to where her mother is and when Helena asks about which purple dress to where Eleanor makes her entrance.

She says that it is taken and Helena is annoyed that Eleanor is purposefully trying to wear purple as well when she is interrupted and Eleanor calls bagsy. Lucius unfortunately tells Helena that there is no higher authority than bagsy. Jasper is listening to this conversation and is very confused. This is not something that was covered in his debrief or download of English words that might be used. He decides that he is going to ask someone later. Before he can do that though, he and everyone else are kicked out so that the Queen and Eleanor can have a 'chat'.

Helena mentions that this kind of behavior and the cover of a magazine isn't helping their family image. Helena sighs, "Really, if your father ever decided on abolishing the monarchy then you wouldn't be able to survive." Eleanor looks hurt. Helena pats her shoulder, "Don't worry, there is no abolishment, so you will be fine, no need to worry that little head of yours." Helena leaves and Eleanor is hurt that her own mother thinks that she can't survive on her own even if it was a hypothetical question.

Jasper comes back into the room once it is clear that she is not leaving the room for a little while. There is a few moments of silence where Eleanor comes up with an idea on how to prove that she can survive on her own and Jasper decides to ask his question.

He comes to stand closer to her, "What's bagsy?"

Eleanor smirks at that, **"** Well, you should know, Jasper from Shoreditch. I mean, Nevada. Bagsy is like dibs in America. I called bagsy on the color purple, so purple is mine. No matter what." Jasper nods a little when he understands what the word means. He takes a chance, "The purple looks nice, but for what it's worth, you look sexier in black." She doesn't look at him which smarts a little, but she also doesn't yell at him in annoyance which is a point for him.

Eleanor pauses for a second, **"** Yes, well, that might be worth something if it weren't coming from you, Jasper. But as it is, it's worth nothing. Off you go." Jasper moves farther away and out of his view she smiles a little before it is wiped off when Helena comes back into the room.

They talk about the little tiff that they had a few minutes ago, Eleanor claims that she is over it and that she is planning a fashion show that will happen on the same night as her mother's fashion show. Jasper smirks as he looks out the window at the way that Eleanor handled her mother. Eleanor answers a phone call about a location for the fashion show and they leave Helena to stew.

Simon and Liam are talking about the fashion show and the fact that Helena and Cyrus get under the King's skin. The King wants Liam to accompany him on meetings the next day, one of which is with the anti-monarchists in order to hear their side of the story. Simon spots Jasper walking towards the area with Helena and Cyrus. "Hold on a minute, son." Liam watches curiously as he calls over Jasper, his sister's new bodyguard.

Jasper looks at Liam before looking at the King, "Your majesty?"

"If you are going to talk to my wife, be careful, she is trying to get information on Eleanor and her fashion show." Jasper nods at that before bowing slightly and heading back towards the queen. Liam raises an eyebrow before looking at his father who just shrugged before saying that they were about to head into a meet and greet with an important person.

Jasper is slowly walking over to the room where Helena and Cyrus are watching a news report about the dueling fashion shows between mother and daughter. He overhears that she wants to take down her daughter by finding and taking her location. He knows where the location is of course, but Eleanor left with a different security detail. Cyrus is leaving and Helena watches him and notices the bodyguard.

"Oh. My daughter's security detail. You wouldn't happen to know where the princess is having her fashion show?" She hoped that her status would appeal or at least show him who is boss.

Jasper, while glad that Simon mentioned it, wouldn't have said anything anyways, **"** Regrettably no, your majesty."

 **"** Your name's Jasper?" She starts to circle him, looking at him closely.

"Yes, your majesty." Jasper says not freaking out. He has dealt with a lot worse than the queen trying to break him.

 **"** Repeat this back to me. The thieving thief thought he thrilled the throne." Helena thought something was off with his accent and was trying to catch him off guard.

 **"** The thieving thief thought he thrilled the throne." _'Crap'_ He thought she might have caught the trouble he had just then.

 **"** Where were you raised, Jasper?" Helena, of course, had already read his file when she started to notice the meetings between him and the King.

 **"** Shoreditch, your majesty." _'She is not going to believe that now!'_

Helena smiled at him, **"** Funny. I don't hear the slightest hint of Shoreditch in your accent."

 **"** I had elocution lessons, ma'am." That was sort of the truth, he had to have a good accent to get into the palace.

 **"** Who has elocution lessons? Someone with something to hide. We all keep our secrets. But inevitably, our secrets keep us. I'll be watching you, bodyguard." She starts to leave before turning around, "Are you sure you don't know where Eleanor's fashion show is being held?"

"Regrettably, I still don't. Your majesty." Jasper claims. Helena was impressed that he was still so cool sounding.

When she was gone Jasper loosened his tie. _'Geez one conversation and she already knows something is up.'_ He is thinking of what to do when an idea started to form.

He was working on it when Eleanor came storming past him into the room without closing the door so he can here her mumbling about how Helena stole her location. Jasper realized that the cousins folded and told Cyrus. He knocks on the door, "What do you want Jasper?"

"I have a meeting to get to and I was just wondering if you needed anything right now?"

Eleanor looks at him curiously before asking, "What meeting?"

"Just meeting updates with Ted." Jasper shrugged. Eleanor nodded not really caring anymore, "Well go ahead, I am just going to get high or something for a while before going out later tonight." Jasper nods before closing the door quietly behind him. Eleanor stares at the door contemplating Jasper before shaking her head and going to get her drugs.

Jasper heads through the secret tunnels and out into the street where he blends in with the crowd. He heads over to the MI-6 building. He enters the elevators and goes up to William's office. He knocks on the door and hears a 'come in'.

Jasper goes in and greets William, "Nice to see you again sir." William replies in kind. "What can I do for you Jasper?"

"What do you know about the queen's activities?" William raises an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is she prone to taking drastic measures?" William takes a breath.

"Alright start at the beginning."

Jasper goes on to explain how the queen got him cornered and how it seemed like she knew his background wasn't true at all. "What do you think she will do with that information."

"I don't know. She could do things drastic where she tries to fire you for no reason, or as some rumors have it, she could respond similarly to her daughter and try to sleep with you and then either fire you or keep you to herself."

"Well neither of those work for me." Jasper says exasperated. _'What is with this family? Only Simon seems slightly normal.'_

William looks a little amused before getting serious, "Alright we are going to have countermeasures in case she tries to do either." Jasper sighs in relief.

"First, she can't really fire you, only Ted or the King can do that and as the King knows who you really are that probably isn't going to happen. The second one could be a problem." Jasper is getting a little worried.

"I'm not going to have to sleep with her right because-" He stops there. William raises his eyebrows before forging ahead. "No, I don't think you have to. We just have to come up with an alternative to that."

Simon was coming back from meeting with Helena about stealing Eleanor's location when he gets a text from William. 'We have a small problem.' He tells the driver to stop over at MI-6.

He gets to the office and finds Jasper there as well. "Jasper. Why are you here and not with my daughter." Jasper looks sheepish, "She told me that she was going out later tonight so if I get this meeting finished before then I can make it back in time, we just have one issue."

Simon looks at him for a moment longer before turning to William in question. "It would seem that your wife has caught onto the bodyguard and we have thought that she might go two routes." He tells Simon the choices they have and Simon wants to get mad at them assuming she will sleep with him, but he remembers that she has been seeing Alistair. He thinks for a moment.

"Okay, we have a couple of options, one Jasper blackmails her as well," William looks questioning at Jasper who looks down and rubs his neck nervously, "two if she tries to sleep with you, tell her something that would stop her from doing that, and three if she tries to get you alone come to me and I can assign you to me for a day and that might make her less interested, at least in sleeping with you." Simon looks at them, "This is just in case she actually wants to sleep with you in the end." Jasper nods relieved to have a plan. He gets a text on his phone, 'We're going out, get ready.'

He gestures at his phone, "Eleanor wants to go out." Simon nods. Simon decides to stay behind so it doesn't look so suspicious. William looks like he is going to ask a question before changing his mind. Simon looks on before standing, "Well, I best be going or people will wonder where I am."

After Eleanor and Liam party for a little while they all leave, Gemma, Liam, and Marcus in one car and Jasper driving Eleanor, who is on the phone.

Jasper inquires on if they are going back to the palace, but Eleanor replies, "Nice try. We're following Liam and Gemma to an after-hours. So blackmail sex will have to wait tonight, Jasper from Nevada. Or is it Jasper from Shoreditch? Or is it little orphan Jasper from the orphanage in Camden? Oh. Advantage Eleanor and Ophelia." Jasper is impressed with how far she is taking this. She didn't seem like the type to investigate for that long on something, but he guesses that being blackmailed was motivating for her. He is thinking about his file which mentioned that he was an orphan, he will have to factor that into the planning now.

He is driving behind Gemma's car when it starts to weave. He slows down a little, Eleanor doesn't seem to notice. Jasper watches in shock as the car in front of them crashes into a phone booth. Eleanor notices that he speeds up a little and then gets out of the car, "Hey, what's going on?" She leans forward and notices that Gemma's car is crashed, she is worried about Liam. She gets out of the car.

She catches up to Jasper and they hear how Liam is not going to leave her. Jasper gives her a quick look that seems apologetic, which confuses her until he punches Liam in the face. She gasps at that before noticing that Marcus has pulled a gun. They argue about extraction protocol while Jasper calls Liam an idiot. Gemma stops the arguing by telling them to go. Liam picks up Liam and puts him in the back of the car where Eleanor climbs in after. Marcus and Jasper are in the front and drive away and head for the palace.

When they get to the palace, Jasper heads towards one of the tunnel entrances so that they can get by without being noticed by anyone. Marcus starts to head in and waits by the door as Jasper grabs Liam and waits for Eleanor to go first before following. Eleanor takes the lead and suggests them all going to her room until Liam is awake, they agree with that plan. So they head to Eleanor's room with Marcus holding up one side of Liam and Jasper holding the other.

When they get to the room, Jasper, none to gently drops Liam onto the bed. They hear a groan from Liam. "Geez, you must have a really hard fist." Eleanor exclaims since her brother is still out from the one punch. After getting to the room successfully, Marcus lets out a smirk at that remark before saying, "I'll be by Liam's room so people think that he is either asleep or at least in the palace." The other two nod.

Eleanor stands for a minute, "Now what?"

"Now we wait for him to wake up, then I hope that he doesn't try to fire me."

Eleanor is tired of just standing there, "I need a drink." Jasper almost asks for one, but then remembers both that he is on duty and that she isn't likely to give him one.

They hear a groan and then movement. They both turn to see Liam sit up, he stands and shuffles over to a chair. He leans back a little. Eleanor decides to fix him a drink.

Liam looks up and notices that Eleanor is fixing drinks and Jasper is looking towards the ground, but is standing still, **"** You didn't have to punch me."

Jasper tries to explain himself, **"** In crises, we need to initiate extraction protocol."

 **"** Gemma could have been injured."

 **"** Gemma wasn't injured. She was just horny. I blame Fashion Week." Jasper glances at her, but she is handing Liam a drink.

 **"** My apologies if my actions seemed aggressive. I needed to remove you from the scene." He is desperately looking for someone to agree with him on this.

Eleanor sighs, **"** He did get you out of there before anyone saw us."

Marcus comes into the room, "Sir. His majesty the king would like to see you immediately."

 **"** Maybe someone did see us." Liam says worried.

As he was standing up Eleanor commented, **"** Liam. If dad calls you on it, just tell him the truth." She glances at Jasper, "Except the part about Jasper punching you."

Eleanor stands up and looks at Jasper, **"** It would be a shame for this little game of yours to end on a technicality right before I defeat you fair and square." Jasper starts to smile, glad that it seems like she is loosening up to him, "Close the door behind you. I need to find a new location for my fashion show." Jasper looks at her despondent face and decides to give her a tip, "One of the most important lessons I learned from my time in Vegas-"

 **"** Allegedly."

Jasper ignores her, **"** Don't just play your hand. Play your opponent's hand against them." He then leaves, but it gives Eleanor pause. She thinks about what he said and finally has an idea. _'Great now the man is helping me.'_

Eleanor goes over to the tunnel where her mother is setting up. She gives her the invitation to her fashion show which is now taking place at the palace. Helena is annoyed that it seemed like she fell for a con that gave Eleanor a great location for her show. They part ways after some words.

The fashion shows go on simultaneously and after Eleanor comes walking to the dressing room where everyone claps for her. Jasper is following her, in casual clothes, looking around. He looks over at Eleanor and sees how proud she is. He smiles a little before going back to being unnoticeable by everyone.

Eleanor is in her room smiling at the newspaper articles and what they are saying about her fashion show when Helena enters, "Enjoying your victory? The press certainly had nice things to say about your work."

Eleanor tries to be polite, **"** They had nice things to say about your show, too."

 **"** Yes. But they raved about yours. "Princess Becomes Queen of Fashion Week." Who wrote that one?" Helena hinted. Jasper stops outside in the hallway where he can hear the conversation.

 **"** Charlemagne Cullingford."

 **"** Did you see him at your show?" Jasper narrows his eyes wondering at what she was getting at.

 **"** No, but you know, I was really busy backstage, so."

 **"** Funny. I saw him at mine." Jasper decides that he has to look for a picture to see if that is true or not.

 **"** But how could he-" Eleanor is confused and Jasper is sad that her own mother is trying to ruin her happy moment.

 **"** It was your first fashion shows sweetheart."

 **"** You told him to print these?"

 **"** When you succeed, the monarchy succeeds. See? I can plant stories, too." Helena smiles before leaving, not noticing Jasper tilt his head at her. He gets on his phone and finds a picture of the author, he remembers seeing him at Eleanor's party. He smirks at the lie that Helena told, she gave away one of her tells in telling that lie.

Eleanor is shocked that her own mother would do that to her. She grabs the article, crumples it, and throws it to the ground. She tries to light her weed, but the lighter isn't working. She keeps trying until the emotions she was having got to her and she threw the lighter. Jasper had decided to tell Eleanor the truth about what her mother mentioned and was walking into her room when something silver flew past him, almost hitting him if he didn't have good reflexes and moved out of the way.

Eleanor spots him and shakes her head, **"** Just get out." She sounded tired of dealing with crap tonight. Jasper still slowly enters the room. "I heard what she said. She's lying." Jasper says trying to get her to understand. Jasper went and grabbed the article and flattened it, trying to fix the picture.

Eleanor sits in a chair and laughs, **"** Well, you'd know about that. I don't even know who you are." Eleanor claims trying to get more out of him, while also being interested in the fact that her mother might be lying.

Jasper smirks, **"** I'm a British orphan. Or am American grifter. One thing I do know is that I'm lying about something." Jasper helps Eleanor light her weed. "The queen is lying about everything. But those reviewers, they're telling the truth." Jasper grabs her arm, Eleanor's curious about what he is doing, he just puts the lighter in her hand and gets up to leave.

"And I am telling the truth on this because I saw the writer that she was talking about in the crowd tonight." Eleanor was shocked. Her mother had really lied to her and the other person who lies almost all the time told the truth to help her feel better. She can't take it and so she smokes her weed before grabbing the article and lighting it on fire with the lighter she has from Jasper.

Simon is walking down the hall when he hears a conversation between Liam and Cyrus. He overhears that Liam was actually with Gemma that night. He sighs annoyed that his son lied to him. He goes to his office when he realizes that Liam was with Eleanor, so that meant Jasper was there. He calls Jasper into the office.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I overheard that Liam was involved in the accident with Gemma. What can you tell me that won't be twisted by Cyrus or left out by Liam and Marcus?" Jasper shifts around before standing his ground.

"We were driving behind them and I noticed the car was weaving. It then crashed into a phone booth. I sped up to the crash and then stopped. Eleanor got out with me and we heard that Liam was insisting on staying." He stopped there. Simon was listening, but raised his eyebrow when he stopped, "I-um- I punched Liam and then Marcus held a gun on me. I commented on extraction protocol and Gemma agreed, I picked Liam up and we left. We put Liam in Eleanor's room until he woke up after which he saw you." Simon had both eyebrows raised.

"You punched the prince of England?" Jasper nodded while looking around not focusing on anything. He looked at the King once he saw that his shoulders were shaking from laughing. "I don't think anyone, not even Marcus, has hit Liam in a while." He says still laughing. Jasper started to smile, "I think that is true because he was out cold until just a few minutes before you asked for him." Simon started to laugh harder, "How hard did you punch him?"

"Not that hard, but it was one punch so I put a good amount of strength behind it." Simon finally calmed down, he was still smiling, "Thanks for telling me." Jasper nodded. "Goodnight Simon." Jasper said right before leaving. Simon smiled at that again before heading to bed as well.

 **AN: I am not going to have Jasper sleep with Queen Helena. I do need to come up with an idea on how to stop that from happening, I made some ideas in this chapter, but if you guys have any ideas let me know. Also how much of Eleanor and Beck do you want because I don't really like Beck and I was just going to have as little as possible of him.**


	5. Chapter 5-1x04

**AN: This one is mostly just Jaspenor. It is the second to last episode before Monaco where things go wrong in the show.**

Eleanor is laying in her bed while the family doctor is hooking her up to an IV due to late night entertaining of foreign dignitaries. The doctor leaves and Eleanor goes to sit on the couch. She hears a knock on the door, "Come in." There is a cart with bacon and tea on it. She looks confused, "I haven't ordered anything yet." The maid looks down, "I think it was a man in a black suit that ordered it given your late night, your highness." Eleanor looks at the tray and tries not to smile at the fact that Jasper got her breakfast, and her favorite. She is eating that and drinking her tea when her iPad began to ring.

She sighs before trying to look awake and not hungover. Rachel is talking to her about going to tour some charities around town. Eleanor will only do it if one of Robert's charities is on it. Rachel keeps looking at something out of the view of the camera and when Eleanor becomes annoyed a hand comes into view and hangs up. Eleanor groans and calls Liam. Once that is done she gets up and gets ready for the day.

She walks out of her bedroom and spots Jasper waiting for her. She is not going to thank him for the breakfast so she just walks by him. Jasper smirks at that non-greeting. "We have to go tour some charities, your highness." Eleanor glances at him when he speaks in the accent and uses the right term for speaking to her. He gestures to Lucius up ahead waiting by the car.

"You're late." Lucius states as she comes closer.

"And you're miserable. Go away."

"The queen wishes me to accompany you on the charity tour."

 **"** Either you stay or I stay." She waits for him to make up his mind.

"Whatever you would like, your highness." Lucius hands the list off to Jasper.

 **"** And no staff along the way or I bail. Understood? Off you go." She waits until he is out of hearing, "They're all Team Helena and they cockblock my buzz. What's first stop on this bloody tour?"

Jasper looks at the list and sighs, **"** Gateway Assisted Living."

Eleanor looks at him incredulously, **"** An old folks home? Seriously?" Jasper opens the door for Eleanor. She pauses before entering the car and looks at Jasper, "Jasper, have you ever hung out with old people while high on ecstasy?" Jasper looks at her in disbelief, "No."

"No. Me neither." She comments as she pulls something out of her bag and shakes it. She gets in the car and Jasper rolls his eyes before getting in after her. He tells the driver where they are going and leans back just in time to see Eleanor to take a pill. He smirks, "That is not going to end well when you crash." Eleanor looks at him, he looks non-judgmental.

"You don't have a problem with this then?" Eleanor says as she shakes the can again. Jasper shakes his head, "It's your body, you do what you want. I, myself, wouldn't do those hard drugs, but like I said, your body."

Eleanor stares at him for a moment before looking out the window, _'Nobody has ever said that before. They have all judged me, wonder what makes him so different.'_ She ponders that while Jasper looks through the list of places.

The car pulls up in the front of the assisted living place where an old man holds a balloon. Eleanor is looking out the window, "Oh no, I can't. The E hasn't kicked in. What am I even supposed to talk about with old people? No, we should cancel."

 **"** You'll be fine. You just have to walk around a bit, look at some watercolor paintings, take some photos. Should actually be quite-" While Jasper was talking, Eleanor started to stare at him in a strange way.

 **"** Oh my god, Jasper, you are so smooth! I mean, this is incredible." Jasper just sits there while she touches his face and smooshes it.

When her hand leaves his mouth open to talk, he addresses the driver, **"** The princess is ready."

They leave the car and enter the big room where most of the old folks have gathered. Eleanor is walking around the room with the balloon before going to talk with the old people. She hugs one guy and then asks another if she can have her jelly. All of this while photographers are taking pictures of her. She starts to play with an old woman's hair, "Oh, this hair. It's like cotton candy? Do you mind?"

Jasper hurries over to her and grabs the back of her chair. **"** Off we go, your highness. Can't keep the puppies at the animal shelter waiting."

"Oh, I desperately want to smell a puppy." Jasper nudges and makes Eleanor get out of the chair. "Ooh!" Eleanor exclaims. She goes back to the old woman whose hair she was playing with and offered to bring her a puppy she could smell. She says bye to everyone there and all the old people applaud as she is leaving.

When they are outside Eleanor grabs onto Jasper's arm and holds it, she also leans against his arm as they walk through the place to get to the car. Eleanor then sees a medicine window. She pulls Jasper to it, "Oh, look, Jasper! A gift shop! One bottle of morphine, please." The nurse looks at her like she is crazy. Jasper huffs and quickly grabs Eleanor, "She's kidding, obviously."

 **"** Obviously." Eleanor giggles before trying to put her arm around Jasper's neck, he pulls her arm off and she tries again, he pulls it off again. This time he picks her up and she tries to touch the ceiling. Jasper is shaking his head, but she is just laughing like crazy. They get in the car where Jasper finally smiles at how giggly Eleanor is being.

They head for the next spot where she needs to cut a ribbon. She is smiling at everyone and holding the giant scissors. She leans in to Jasper, "You seriously wouldn't believe how big these little scissors feel to me right now." She is able to cut the ribbon, but starts to wave the scissors around and Jasper grabs them from her. "Ooh, Jasper."

Jasper is already annoyed at holding her purse, he wasn't going to wait for her to accidentally her someone or herself. They go back to the car where when they are leaving Jasper sees something in the backseat with them. He sighs and has the driver stop and backup. He rolls down the windows and gives the puppy back to the workers while Eleanor tries to reach for the puppy, "Oh, Prince Rufus!"

He looks at her, "Prince Rufus?"

She huffs, "Yes, Prince Rufus." Jasper holds up his hands in peace, but when looking out the window he lets out a smile at the cuteness of the name and Eleanor. It is the end of the day and the ecstasy has run its course. Eleanor enters her room with Jasper following her and closing the doors.

"Why can't I ever remember how awful coming down off X is before taking it? Effing brutal. All those poor old people. They're just going to die soon, you know? And those poor animals. They're going to die, too. It's a dreadful world we live in." Eleanor lays down on her bed while Jasper sits on a chair watching her. "Which, of course, always leads me back to you, Jasper. Is this where you take advantage of me again?" Jasper gets up and leans closer to her. "Is that what you want?" Jasper actually hopes she says no, with the day that she had.

"Of course not. Who would want any of this? You are always here with me." Eleanor pulls a blanket up to cover her while Jasper leaves, closing the door behind him. He smiles to himself, _'Who knew that the princess was a softie who cares about everyone.'_ He heads down to his room because they have another packed day tomorrow.

The next day Eleanor wakes up with a groan. She sits up ands gets up to change and take a shower. When she comes back, more breakfast is waiting for her. She eats the bacon before leaving to find Jasper waiting by the car. He holds the door open for her. They are driving when Eleanor speaks up, "Maybe I try it sober today. Yesterday was fun, sure. But perhaps I owe it to these poor plebs to put the crown's best foot forward. You know, for Dad, at least."

Jasper states, "How admirable." While on the inside he is smiling at how she is thinking of trying it sober, until he remembers where they are going.

 **"** What's the first stop on the tour today?"

"St. Luke's Children's Hospital." He claims and watches her closely. She panics for a moment, "I need a drink." She grabs the alcohol in the seat in front of her and takes a big gulp. Eleanor is laying on the floor talking to the children about her mother while Jasper is leaning against a wall. He is listening to her rambles as well thinking that it probably wasn't something to be said to a child, but it wasn't like the photographers could see what she was talking about. He looks at the clock and clears his throat, "Your highness, we have another appointment soon."

Eleanor nods his head before turning back to the children and talking to them again about other random stuff. When the time is up Eleanor smiles to each before leaving and getting in the car.

"Poor kids. I bet Mum is having a great big laugh right now, sending me there. Manipulative bitch. Give me your keys." Eleanor waits for him to do it. She knows that he will end up giving her the keys.

Jasper is looking for their next stop, **"** Use your own keys."

Eleanor scoffs at that, **"** I'm a princess, Jasper. Why would I ever need keys? Now give."

He pulls out his keys, **"** Your highness, the last-"

 **"** Don't. Save your lecture. Okay, I'm fine. Keys."

 **"** I was just going to remind you the last charity is Robert's."

 **"** Damn it."

"And I wouldn't lecture you. Remember, it's your body." Eleanor looks at him for a moment before turning towards the window when the car stops. She rolls down the window and sees the sign for the drug rehab.

"Although, this is probably your mother's doing." Jasper whispers when he too sees the sign. Eleanor smiles and lets out a slight laugh before getting out.

Eleanor and Jasper head inside where there is a group meeting taking place. Eleanor is nervous being there and is just listening to the talks when a girl says she wants to do the one-on-one takes with her.

Imogen notices that Eleanor is a bit twitchy, **"** Well, you sure put a whole new spin on "your highness." You holding? Share the wealth? Don't my taxes pay for it?"

Eleanor sits up a little at the backtalk, this she can do, **"** Taxes from what job?"

Imogen laughs a little, **"** Ouch. Feisty princess. Come on, hook a girl up."

 **"** I can't help you, okay?"

 **"** It's probably best. It's the third time the government put me here. I think I might try the program this time, out of boredom. Just for something different."

 **"** How did you end up here?"

 **"** My story is the same as most bitches in here. Relationships with blokes just bad enough to keep you coming back, too many brushes with the police while doing anything to keep the buzz going, and so on. I'm tired of hearing it, and really tired of telling it."

 **"** Oh, well, you don't... You don't have to." Eleanor doesn't know what she would tell someone if they kept asking and she had to keep explaining it.

 **"** No, hey, it's for a princess this time. How often can you say that! It's just, they have you tell the same bloody story ever day, thinking it'll jar something loose that'll suddenly make you stop craving what you crave. But I guess when you leave your kid outside in the car on a freezing cold night because you're inside high off your ass, maybe you actually do need some help."

Eleanor is horrified, **"** You left your kid in a car?"

 **"** No. I was the kid. So a shitty mom is my excuse. What's yours?" Imogen was actually curious about what was going on with the princess.

 **"** Um, I just like getting high." Eleanor was getting nervous. Jasper notices and stands up, letting her know that they were ready to be done for the day.

 **"** Yeah, I get that, too." Imogen mentions.

Eleanor stands next to Jasper before turning back towards Imogen, **"** How your mother treated you, that's not your fault. Maybe once you make the choice to let that go, it'll get easier."

 **"** Yeah. You, too." Jasper looks between the two before Eleanor starts to leave. When they get in the car, Eleanor just looks out the window until they get to the palace. Jasper follows her to her bedroom door and stays outside this time as she enters. Eleanor is sitting at her desk doing drugs when she sits back. She thinks for a minute before, "Jasper, come in here and take advantage of me."

Jasper enters the bedroom after hearing that, "Is this what you want?" As he slowly comes closer to her. Eleanor nods at that.

"Stand up." Eleanor stands, "Take off your dress." She starts to take off her dress, "Slower." Jasper wasps. Eleanor wouldn't admit this to herself, but she likes Jasper taking control. Jasper comes closer to her and starts to kiss her slowly, making sure she is receptive, when she becomes forceful so does he. He takes off his clothes and picks Eleanor up. He throws her onto the bed where they start to kiss again. **FADE TO BLACK.**

 **AN: I don't really do sex scenes, and this was still weird to write. Fade to Black just means to use your imagination.**


	6. Chapter 6

Eleanor is getting dresses sent to her room, so that she can pick out the one that she wants to wear for the masquerade ball before she decides that she needs another opinion and texts Ophelia.

Jasper is out in the wall when Ophelia comes walking in. She nods to him and he looks at her for a second before staring straight ahead. Ophelia enters the room, "Alright I'm here to pick dresses."

Eleanor smiles at her. She watches as Ophelia opens the closet door and says they are nice. Eleanor laughs, "That isn't my closet." She moves the fake closet off to the side and Ophelia is standing in a room full of clothes, "Wow, I wouldn't even know where to start to find a dress."

Eleanor smirks, "Oh, actually, these are not the dresses for tonight," they walk out of the closet just as a lady walks a clothing rack full of dresses into the room, "These are the dresses."

Ophelia is looking idly through the dresses when a maid brings in some tea. Eleanor sits down and starts to make a cup of tea while they talk about Ophelia and Liam. She stands up after she finishes making the tea and after Ophelia has denied anything going on between her and Liam. "The bitch doth protest."

Ophelia smiles a little, she thinks that she is about to get the tea when Eleanor turns around to give it to her bodyguard.

Jasper has his arms crossed when he sees Eleanor right around the corner. She stands holding tea, his eyes flick back and forth between her and the tea for a while before he slowly takes it. Eleanor smiles as he does before turning around and looking at Ophelia who has a raised eyebrow.

Eleanor waves her off, "We all know you prefer coffee."

Ophelia was confused, "I thought you wanted to vanquish him."

Eleanor smiles a secret smile, "Oh, I vanquished him. Several times last night." Eleanor looks a little happy at that, remembering the last few days with fondness at Jasper and how they spent their nights, before Ophelia finds her dress. Eleanor smiles at her and gives the dress to Ophelia. "Alright, now let's find a dress for me." Eleanor looks back at the rack of dresses, not admitting to herself that she was drawn to the ones with black on them.

Jasper was at the door looking at the tea confused before shrugging. He sipped it and found it to be tasty and not poisoned. He smiled to himself before finishing the drink and going back to post. He is standing at the door as Ophelia leaves with a dress, he stares straight ahead as Eleanor stands at the door with him, "Well, bodyguard, this has been fun, but now I have to get ready for a dance." He nods and steps away as she closes the door so he doesn't hear her make a phone call to Ted.

"Ted, I am requesting that my bodyguard be on duty for tonight's event."

Ted raises his eyebrows, but agrees to it. Next he calls Jasper, "You have been requested to be on duty so I hope you had no plans."

Jasper sighs, he had plans for the King, but couldn't say that to Ted. "Alright when is this event?"

He gets the time before realizing that he has no formal wear. He decides that he just needs to buy a bowtie and he can wear his regular suit. He gets ready.

Eleanor and Liam have been talking, Jasper comes to the door, a little annoyed at Eleanor.

"I'm going to go get Ashok. I'll see you there." Liam tells Eleanor as he gets up. He is heading towards the door when it opens and Jasper steps in. Liam looks at his dressed up state in confusion, but doesn't think anything of it and leaves the room.

Eleanor looks Jasper over and finds him very handsome before she shakes her head, _'He is blackmailing you, not the kind of thoughts you should be having.'_

"So, it occurs to me that, seeing as the princess isn't leaving the palace this evening, there's no need for me to be on duty." He stares at her in confusion and annoyance.

"You're my bodyguard. You need to be where I say you need to be." She pauses after that excuse and looks at him head to toe, "And, besides, I wanted to see you in a tuxedo." Eleanor smiles to herself, still looking at him. Jasper almost smiles at her look, but goes back to having a straight face.

"Is that all you wanted princess." He drawled looking her over as well, _'She's wearing black, great now I won't think of much else.'_ He almost sighs. Eleanor shakes her head, "Yes that is all I wanted." But she had paused for a minute so Jasper thinks she is lying. He lets it go though.

Eleanor spots the Vegas cufflinks and scoffs, "Really working the 'Jasper from Vegas' story, aren't we? Still don't buy it." Jasper just shrugs before going back into an accent.

"We better get going, your highness."

Eleanor smirks at him, "Oh yes, we wouldn't want to miss mother's grand entrance." She gets up and heads to the door, Jasper is behind her and for a second he 'accidentally' put his hand on her back. She looks over at him, but his face is passive. He opens the door for her and as she is leaving she smiles for a second.

Liam, Ashok, and Gemma were sitting and watching the other dancers while talking. Liam was asking what The Flaming Lamborghini was and Ashok got all excited. Liam was smiling when he noticed that Eleanor was walking over to her bodyguard. He raises an eyebrow when she puts a mask over his face and pulls him to the dance floor.

Jasper just shakes his head for a minute, "I thought I was supposed to be working."

Eleanor puts the mask on him, "You are, and right now I need you to protect me from the Grand Duke of Norway's wandering hands." She starts to pull him towards the floor, "I really do worry about your ability to protect my body, Jasper."

Jasper smirks at that before following her. He smiles on the inside that he gets to dance with Eleanor in the open.

Jasper and Eleanor are slow dancing, sneaking peaks at each other when the other isn't looking until they catch the other. They hold each other's gaze for what seemed like a long time, but was in reality a few moments. Eleanor got nervous and decided to go her normal route, she got close to Jasper and whispered for him to come with her. She takes his hand and pulls him out of the room, Liam looks on with a raised eyebrow as she does this.

Eleanor pushes Jasper against the wall in the tunnel and they start to make out. She makes some suggestive comments and Jasper is really liking them. He goes along with it until her hands get to his pants and he remembers that he isn't supposed to be doing this. He savors it for a few more moments before he flips her and holds her against the wall and tells her that he controls this not her.

Eleanor is shocked and slightly embarrassed that it didn't work and that he was still dominating her in some way, even though she enjoys it most of the time, when she doesn't have to in control. Jasper walks away and Eleanor stays in the tunnel for a few moments to calm down and think of a way to get back at Jasper.

Eleanor walks back into the party and spots Jasper out on the balcony. She heads over to him. "What the hell was that?" Eleanor asks him.

Jasper tenses, "The tunnel, the tuxedo, the dancing, that's not what this is." Jasper is trying to get Eleanor to break it off.

Eleanor was annoyed, "You wanted me to be your little sex slave, you're blackmailing me, that's what this is." Eleanor was desperately denying anything Jasper was saying.

"Is it?" Jasper was quiet.

"Of course it is." Eleanor says with fake confidence even though it doesn't feel like her being a sex slave.

"Well if that's what this is then go ahead and end it. Go in that room and tell everybody how I'm blackmailing you." Jasper is basically giving her permission even though the king would hate him for this and it would mess up everything. Jasper drags Eleanor inside, "If that's what this really is, then end it. Tell them all. Go on."

"Fine. I will." Eleanor steps onto the stage and takes the microphone.

"I have something important to say. Something that will change everything." Eleanor looks at Jasper and hesitates because she does like him even though the relationship started out badly.

She sighs before looking at a random lady, "Those shoes with that dress? Really, bitch?" Eleanor drops the microphone and walks off the stage. Liam is wondering what is up with his sister and sees that she glances at Jasper for a moment before walking away. Jasper has a small smile on his face because this proves that Eleanor has some slight feeling for him, otherwise she would have told on him.

Liam has been talking with Ashok, before going and sitting down next to Eleanor and telling her about their plans. Eleanor mentions that a break sounds good and Liam asks about the stage incident. Eleanor shrugs it off and says it was nothing.

Jasper is looking around for Eleanor and notices that she goes out to the balcony. He sighs deeply before following her. "Dance with me."

Eleanor tenses, "Why would I want to—" Even though she kind of wants to dance with him again.

Jasper sighs, "Just shut up and dance with me. Why do you have to question everything?"

Eleanor takes his hand and they slow dance.

Jasper is nervous about what he is about to do. "Let's be honest, this isn't about the video. Hasn't been about the video for a while now. Which is probably good because there is no video." He waits on baited breath as she takes that last sentence in.

Eleanor is confused, "What do you mean, there's no video?"

Jasper explains his side of the story, "You got blackout drunk and threatened to fire me so I lied... about all of it." Jasper hopes she understands why he continued to lie.

"You son of a bitch." Eleanor is really annoyed, but also disappointed and dejected.

Eleanor begins to walk away, Jasper though grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"He hated to act this way, but the king needs a reason to get him as a bodyguard for a few days. "I don't need a video though, do I? Because you like this. You like being controlled, you like me. So I'll do whatever I want to you, whenever I want. And you'll let me. Because you want it. You need it. So princess video or not, I own you. Now, go to your room. Strip off that overpriced dress, get into bed, and wait for me. Say yes."

Eleanor thinks things over for a moment and then kisses Jasper, "Yes."

When she heads back inside, she realizes that she can't do this anymore and finds a lookalike to do what she asks. Jasper heads to the room and soon finds out that it is a lookalike and not Eleanor. He gets frustrated at that even when the lookalike was flirting with him. He told her no before heading towards Ted's office. Ted nods for him to come in and explains that Eleanor has requested a different security guard for her trip to Monaco. Eleanor is getting into the car when she looks up towards where her bedroom is and smiles a little bitterly figuring that Jasper has slept with the lookalike.

 **AN: When I next update, I don't like the one with Beck in it so there will be very little. Maybe just a few mentions to show that Eleanor was still thinking of Jasper. I will focus more on Jasper, Simon, and Helena.**


End file.
